


Mein Weihnachtself

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias ist mit Einkäufen vollbepackt, als ihm auf dem Weg nach Hause im dunklen Park die Einkaufstüten reißen. Ein ungewöhnlicher Junge bietet sich an, ihm beim Tragen zu helfen und kurzerhand lädt Tobias ihn auf einen Tee und frische Weihnachtsplätzchen ein, die aber erst noch gebacken werden wollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Weihnachtself

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum bxb-Adventskalender 2004

Vollbepackt verließ Tobias den Supermarkt und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Es war dunkel und kalt und am Gehwegrand türmte sich der erste, dreckige Schneematsch. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Dezember bald kam und Tobias freute sich schon sehr auf den großen Weihnachtsmarkt, der an diesem Wochenende beginnen würde. Er liebte den Geruch von Glühwein, gebrannten Mandeln und allerlei anderem Süßkram der Vorweihnachtszeit. Oh ja, zu Weihnachten mutierte er zu einer richtigen Naschkatze und da war er dann immer froh, dass er die Kalorien irgendwie verbrannte und nie ansetzte, sonst würde er zu Beginn des neuen Jahres jedes Mal wie ein Hefekloß aussehen, oder zumindest wie ein naher Verwandter dessen.

Seufzend wandte er sich in die Richtung in der seine Wohnung lag und überquerte die Straße. Im Moment freute er sich erst einmal auf einen ruhigen Abend mit Plätzchen backen, heißem Tee und einer warmen Dusche, denn er war vollkommen ausgekühlt und erschöpft. Tobias hatte eigentlich nur zwei Vorlesungen an dem Tag gehabt, aber er hatte auch noch andere Dinge erledigen müssen und dann war auch noch ein Großeinkauf fällig gewesen und so war er jetzt doch ziemlich k.o.

Mit weitausgreifenden Schritten lief er an hell erleuchteten und bunten Schaufenstern vorbei, hatte aber kaum einen Blick für diese. Er hatte es beim Einkaufen mal wieder ein wenig übertrieben, beziehungsweise sich selbst überschätzt, und so hatte er nun doch ziemlich zu schleppen. Bald hatte er die Einkaufsstraße hinter sich und kam in einen ruhigeren Teil der Stadt. Er müsste nur noch den Park mit den nun kahlen Sträuchern und Bäumen durchqueren und dann war er auch schon fast da.

Der Kies knirschte unter den festen Schuhen des jungen Studenten, während sich sein Atem vor ihm in kleine Kondenswölkchen verwandelte und dem sternenklaren Himmel entgegen schwebte. Nur ein paar wenige hartgesottene Jogger und vereinzelte Spaziergänger mit ihren Hunden kreuzten seinen Weg, doch überwiegend war der Park verlassen. Kaum achtete er auf seine Schritte, denn seine Füße wussten wo sie hin mussten und so war Tobias eher mit seinen schweifenden Gedanken beschäftigt. Ein leises ungewohntes Geräusch holte ihn schließlich in die Gegenwart zurück und dann geschah das, was er schon immer befürchtet hatte, wenn er so vollbepackt vom Einkaufen kam. Eine der Tüten gab unter dem Gewicht ihres Inhaltes nach und verteilte einen Teil seiner Sachen auf dem feuchten, dreckigen Kiesweg. Fluchend stellte Tobias seine zweite Tüte ab und besah sich die Katastrophe. Es schien nichts kaputt gegangen zu sein, doch im spärlichen Licht der wenigen Laternen konnte er das nicht so genau sagen. Er nahm sich den Rucksack vom Rücken und packte ein paar kleine Sachen dort hinein und ein wenig passte auch noch in die andere Tüte, auch wenn dies dazu führte, dass diese auch noch reißen könnte. Doch es waren noch immer Sachen übrig, die er nicht unter gebracht hatte und natürlich hatte er auch keine Ersatztüte dabei. Leise fluchend sah er sich um, während er noch immer neben seinen Sachen hockte.

/Und nun?/ Er überlegte, die beiden Milchtüten und die Dose Pfirsiche so in die Arme zu nehmen, doch schnell fand er heraus, dass er dann keine Hand mehr für die Tüte frei hatte. Es war zum Haare raufen. Plötzlich kamen ein Paar dunkler Winterschuhe in Tobias Blickfeld und er sah erschrocken auf. Seltsam, er hatte gar keine Schritte näher kommen hören, dabei war es auf dem ständig knirschenden Kies so gut wie unmöglich lautlos zu laufen.

Die zu den Schuhen gehörende Person grinste ihn fröhlich an und begab sich dann ebenfalls in die Hocke. „Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?“, wurde er mit einer sanften Stimme angesprochen und Tobias brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass er gemeint war. Viel zu sehr war er von dem, was er glaubte eben noch gesehen zu haben, irritiert.

Hatte der blonde Junge mit den rosigen Wangen, der ihn nun fröhlich angrinste, nicht eben noch schillernde Flügel und ein grün-rotes Weihnachtskostüm angehabt? Tobias schüttelte den Kopf um das doch recht süße Bild, wie er fand, wieder loszuwerden und nickte dann, um die Frage des Fremden zu bejahen. „Das wäre nett“, stammelte er verlegen und schob sich eine dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn, die seine kühle Haut kitzelte. Der blonde Junge nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und stopfte dann Milch, Dosenpfirsiche und ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus Tobias’ überfüllter Tüte hinein. Sie richteten sich auf und Tobias bemerkte, dass sein Helfer ihm gerade mal bis zum Kinn ging und dabei gehörte er selbst nicht mal zu den größten Menschen mit seinen Einmeterdreiundsiebzig.

„Wo müssen wir lang?“, fragte sein noch immer namenloser Helfer und Tobias deutete den verlassenen Weg entlang. „Es ist nicht weit, nur ein paar Minuten. Darf ich fragen, wie du heißt?“, wollte Tobias schließlich wissen, denn irgendwie hatte er den Wunsch sich mit dem blonden Jungen zu unterhalten. „Klar, ich bin Kilian und du?“  
„Tobias.“ Sie tauschten ein verlegenes Lächeln aus und schwiegen dann doch wieder. Bis zu Tobias Wohnung waren es tatsächlich nur noch wenige Minuten und als sie vor der Haustür des mehrstöckigen Hauses ankamen, überlegte der junge Student nicht lange. „Magst du noch kurz mit rauf kommen? Ein Tee oder Glühwein trinken? Ich muss mich ja irgendwie bedanken.“

Kilian zuckte mit den Schultern und stimmte dann zu. „Klar, wieso nicht? Meinen Bus dürfte ich verpasst haben, der nächste geht erst in ´ner knappen Stunde und hier draußen ist es viel zu kalt zum warten“, gab er zu und folgte Tobias in das Treppenhaus, in dem es nach kaltem Essen roch.

„Oh, hast du den jetzt wegen mir verpasst?“, fragte Tobias ein wenig schuldbewusst.  
„Schon okay, ich denke, ich hätte eh nur noch die Rücklichter gesehen und ich hab dir gerne geholfen.“ Kilian schenkte dem Größeren ein offenes Lächeln und wartete, dass dieser die Wohnungstür aufschloss, damit sie endlich ins Warme kamen.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie in Tobias’ kleiner Küche am Tisch und jeder hielt sich an seiner heißen Tasse Tee fest. Irgendwie wussten sie nicht so recht, worüber sie reden sollten, aber so unangenehm war das Schweigen auch nicht. Tobias schielte immer wieder zu Kilian hinüber und konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sein Gegenüber tatsächlich leicht spitzzulaufende Ohren hatte. Tobias fragte sich mittlerweile wirklich, ob er nicht einfach zu lange in der Kälte gewesen war.

Schließlich warf Kilian wohl schon zum hundertsten Male einen Blick auf Tobias’ noch immer nicht ausgeräumte Einkaufstüte und nun fiel ihm doch ein Gesprächsthema ein. „Sag mal, willst du in nächster Zeit backen? Deine Plastiktüte scheint vor lauter Backzutaten ja überzuquellen.“

Tobias pustete erneut in seine Tasse, da der Tee noch immer zu heiß zum trinken war, und nickte dann zustimmend. „Japp, eigentlich wollte ich jetzt Weihnachtsplätzchen backen. Wegen meines Studiums komme ich tagsüber nicht dazu und morgen hätte ich dann auch was zu naschen während der langen Vorlesungen.“

„Ich liebe Weihnachtsplätzchen, aber dann stör ich dich wohl gerade“, meinte Kilian ein wenig unbehaglich und schien sich daran zu machen, doch schon zu gehen. „Nein ganz und gar nicht, wenn es heute zu spät werden sollte, kann ich das Backen auch noch auf einen anderen Abend verschieben. Bleib ruhig solange, bis dein Bus kommt.“ Im Moment war ihm Kilians Gesellschaft lieber und deshalb wollte er auch gar nicht, dass dieser gleich wieder ging.

Da der Tee noch immer viel zu heiß vor sich hin dampfte, stand Tobias wieder auf und begann seine Sachen auszupacken und zu verstauen. Die Zutaten, die er für das Plätzchenrezept brauchen würde, stellte er auf den Tisch. „Gibst du mir die Sachen, die du in deinen Rucksack getan hast?“  
„Klar.“ Kilian stand ebenfalls auf und holte seine Tasche aus dem Flur um einen Großteil deren Inhaltes auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

„Ich weiß es klingt doof, aber hast du es eilig nach Hause zu kommen? Oder würdest du vielleicht ein wenig mit mir backen wollen?“ Tobias überdachte seine Worte und kam sich dann wie ein Idiot vor. Er hatte schließlich gerade einen vollkommen fremden Jungen gefragt, ob sie gemeinsam Plätzchen backen wollten. /Klingt wie `ne billige Anmache/, gab eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihren Senf dazu. „Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. Du wirst bestimmt erwartet und hast Besseres zu tun.“  
„Ich werde noch nicht zurück erwartet“, murmelte Kilian leise und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er schnappte sich die noch verschlossene Mehltüte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, stand auf und kam zu Tobias an die Anrichte. „Ich bleib gerne, wenn du dein Angebot nicht zurück ziehst. Es ist ewig her, dass ich in Ruhe Plätzchen backen konnte. Was für welche willst du eigentlich machen?“  
„Marzipansterne. Magst du Marzipan?“, wollte Tobias wissen und reichte Kilian einen Messbecher, damit dieser die Zutaten ausmessen konnte. Er selbst holte sich eine große Schüssel aus dem Schrank und suchte schon einmal Eier und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten zusammen.

„Ich liebe Marzipan.“ Kilian schenkte dem Älteren ein fröhliches Lächeln und kämpfte dann weiter mit Mehl und Zucker. Als er das Mehl in den Messbecher kippte, stieg eine kleine weiße Wolke auf und er musste niesen. Allerdings verteilte er dabei einen Teil des Mehls auf der Arbeitsplatte und auf seinen Armen. „Oh Mist.“ Leise fluchend griff er nach dem Lappen aus der Spüle um die Sauerei wieder wegzuwischen, doch Tobias hielt ihn davon ab. Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm Kilian den feuchten Lappen ab.  
„Wenn du das Mehl jetzt nass weg wischst, wird das alles ein klebriger Brei. Außerdem verteilst du es mit deinen eingesauten Ärmeln nur noch mehr.“ Er deutete auf die weißüberpuderten Unterarme des Jüngeren. „Erst mal muss das Gröbste trocken weggeputzt werden und deine Ärmel schüttelst du am besten über der Spüle aus. Schau.“ Er schob Kilian zum Spülbecken und klopfte dessen Pulli ein wenig darüber aus. Ein leichter Duft von Zimt stieg ihm dabei in die Nase und kurz wunderte er sich darüber, wo dieser her kam, doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.

„Warte kurz.“ Schnell schob er das danebengegangene Mehl auf der Arbeitsplatte zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammen und kippte ihn mit in den Messbecher. Den Rest würde er sauber machen, wenn sie fertig waren. „Jetzt kann’s weiter gehen.“  
„Tut mir leid, ich hab alles schmutzig gemacht.“ Kilian sah richtig betroffen aus und wirkte als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen. Er wischte sich über die Augen und verteilte dabei auch noch etwas Mehl aus seinem Pulli in seinem Gesicht. „Ach quatsch. Beim Backen kann schon mal was da neben gehen und mir hätte das genauso passieren können. Als ich das erste Mal alleine Plätzchen gemacht habe, sah die ganze Küche wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Jetzt lach wieder, ja? Dieses traurige Gesicht steht dir gar nicht.“ Tobias wischte ihm sanft den Mehlstreifen von der rötlich schimmernden Wange und wandte sich dann verlegen wieder den Zutaten zu. „Also los. Lass uns weiter machen, sonst wird das heute doch nix mehr.“

Sie mischten alle Zutaten, rollten den Teig aus und wechselten sich dann darin ab, mit Förmchen Sterne auszustechen und diese dann mit Eigelb zu bestreichen und mit Mandelsplittern zu bestreuen. Als sie endlich das letzte Blech voll hatten, ließen sie sich erschöpft am Tisch nieder und tranken den Tee, den Tobias neu aufgegossen hatte.

„Los, lass uns mal probieren, wie gut sie geworden sind.“ Tobias zog einen Teller mit den bereits fertigen Plätzchen heran und hielt ihn Kilian hin. Dieser hatte schon die ganze Zeit naschen wollen, hatte es dann aber doch nicht getan. Umso mehr freute er sich jetzt darauf. Sie kosteten beide von dem noch warmen Gebäck und grinsten sich dann an. „Lecker!“, meinten sie gleichzeitig und mussten lachen.  
Kilians Blick fiel dabei auf die Küchenuhr und er erschrak. „Schon so spät? Ich muss zum Bus!“ Er sprang auf und rannte in den Flur. Auch Tobias sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon fast zwei Stunden in der Küche waren. „Kilian, warte!“ Schnell holte er eine Frühstückstüte aus seinem Schrank, füllte sie mit Plätzchen und lief dann Kilian nach. „Du musst doch noch etwas mitnehmen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nichts aber“, unterbrach Tobias den aufkommenden Protest. „Du hast sie schließlich mit gebacken und so viele kann ich ja gar nicht alleine essen.“ Er drückte ihm die Tüte in die Hand und schob ihn dann zur Tür. „Und jetzt beeil dich, ich glaube, dass ist der letzte Bus heute. Den darfst du nicht verpassen.“  
„Sehen wir uns wieder?“, fragte Kilian hastig als er bereits im Treppenhaus stand und seinen Anorak schloss. „Du kannst jederzeit vorbei kommen. Ich bin abends fast immer da“, stimmte Tobias zu und deutete ihm dann an, sich zu beeilen. Kilian kam noch einmal zurück zur Tür, drückte dem verwirrten Studenten einen Kuss auf die Wange und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Tobias lief zum Küchenfenster, das zum Park zeigte und sah hinaus. Zwischen den kahlen Ästen der Bäume konnte er etwas schimmern sehen. „Bis bald, mein kleiner Weihnachtself“, wisperte er leise und kümmerte sich dann um die letzten Plätzchen, die noch im Ofen waren.

Ende


End file.
